Monkey D. Luffy
is a pirate and the main protagonist of One Piece. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander; Dragon, grandson of the famed Marine, Garp, and the foster brother of the late "Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace." His goal is to find One Piece, the legendary treasure left behind by the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member that makes up the crew as well as one of its top three fighters. Luffy was one of eleven rookie pirates who had been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas," the eleven pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 to have reached the Red Line. Luffy's bounty is 400,000,000. He has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, even among the Yonkou, the Shichibukai, and the Marines, committing actions that were deemed dangerous by the World Government. Starting with the incident of Enies Lobby, Luffy has continuously committed crimes against the World Government. Since then, Luffy has gained a reputation for being 'reckless' and, in some cases, 'insane', especially after breaking into Impel Down, only to break out and join the Marineford War, and punching out a Tenryuubito with full knowledge of the consequences. This, in addition to his heritage has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "dangerous future element." Appearance Luffy is renowned for wearing his trademark Straw Hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy") which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired Shanks." His outfit somewhat mimics Shanks' own outfit in that he wears short pants (although his are much shorter than Shanks') along with sandals and a vest. Luffy has a scar with 2 stitches underneath his eye (he got it in Chapter 1) and short black hair. He appears to be somewhat scrawny, however underneath his shirt he has a surprisingly well built physique. Luffy, for the most part, has the same outfit over most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka Drum Island or desert robes in Arabasta), but will switch back to his trademark vest and shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Though Luffy prominently wears a short red vest and blue shorts, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors. For example, in Enies Lobby he wears black shorts because they had pockets in which he could carry meat, on the Thriller Bark Island he wears an orange vest and red shorts, and on the Sabaody Archipelago he wears a blue vest and dark blue shorts. During the break in at Impel Down Luffy has been shown wearing a light blue vest with red shorts and after the fight between Magellan and Luffy, Inazuma gave to him a yellow vest. He does, however, no matter where he is, wear his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start, the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during battles, he has since gotten a string strap for it which Nami sewed it, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. During his return to Marineford to give a silent prayer, Luffy was briefly shown with 4 characters written on his right arm spelling 3D2Y, with the 3D crossed out to symbolize that the Straw Hat Pirates should meet up in 2 years (2Y) rather than the 3 days (3D) as planned after fleeing from Sabaody Archipelago. After those two years, Luffy wears a long-sleeved vest with a yellow sash tied around his waist, somewhat reminiscent of Gol D. Roger's outfit. He has a large patch of scar tissue on his chest in the shape of an X, the same spot where he was burned by Akainu. It also appears that Luffy has grown, as he appears to be only slightly shorter than Hancock. Gallery Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates *Shanks *Monkey D. Dragon *Portgas D. Ace *Monkey D. Garp *Will of the D. *Gol D. Roger References External Links *Ikou! The Luffy Fanlisting *Challenge Life, a Monkey D. Luffy and Portugas D. Ace fanlisting *Monkey D. Luffy at Absolute Anime Site Navigation de:Monkey D. Luffy es:Monkey D. Luffy fr:Monkey D. Luffy it:Monkey D. Rufy pt:Monkey D. Luffy ro:Monkey D. Luffy ru:Монки Д. Луффи Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:East Blue Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Will of D Category:Male Category:Human Category:Monkey Family Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Haki users Category:Featured Article